


Sweet-tooth

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Hansel craved move than sugar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet-tooth

If there was one thing Hansel craved move than sugar it was the sweet taste of Gretel’s pussy.

He loved the way her juices flowed like honey from a pitcher, straight into his awaiting mouth when she would gush. He loved the way her nectar coated over her lovely womanly folds waiting for his tongue to lick it all up if she had been eagerly awaiting him for the day. But mostly he just loved the taste: Gretel’s cum was more decadent than any candy or pastry he had ever eaten.

What could he say? He’d always had a sweet-tooth.


End file.
